Together
by autumn midnights
Summary: Romilda is a brash, outspoken Gryffindor. Morag is a logical, cool Ravenclaw two years older. And somehow, they fell in love. Unrelated Morag/Romilda drabbles and possibly oneshots. Femslash.
1. note

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This will be a series of drabbles on the pairing Morag MacDougal/Romilda Vane. The drabbles have nothing to do with one another, and it's highly likely that the timeframe will also skip around - some may take place at Hogwarts, some after.

This collection will most likely be submitted to several different competitions/challenges. This first drabble is for the 2012 Hogwarts Games, shot put event.

Yes, this is my OTP. Yes, I have incredibly weird taste in pairings.

Oh, this drabble is 139 words, not counting my obnoxiously long author's note!

* * *

Romilda nudges me under the table, and I feel a piece of paper fall onto my lap. Did she seriously just pass me a note in the middle of an Auror meeting? It's as though I'm thirteen again, passing notes with Su in Binns's class until Padma makes us stop.

I quickly look at Romilda, who's the picture of beautiful innocence, staring at the senior Auror speaking and hanging on his every word. She's going to get me in trouble one of these days, I know she is. Carefully, I unfold the note and glance down, hoping that nobody's paying real attention to me.

Can we go to a restaurant tonight? the note reads, and I try to stop myself from grinning. I think Romilda just asked me on a date.

"MacDougal? Are you paying attention?"

"Of course." Not.


	2. subtlety

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it._

_This is for the Honeydukes Competition over on HPFC, the 'Ice Mice' event/section/thingy._

* * *

Romilda leaned against the wall, watching the students pass by. She wasn't being subtle about it, at all - the stereotype that Gryffindors didn't know how to be subtle was certainly true, at least in her case. Most of the students were hurrying, their heads down, and very few people were talking. It was such a sharp contrast to previous years, when the corridors had been full of chatter. Everything was subdued now. Curse those stupid Carrows.

She watched as a group of older Ravenclaws turned the corner and started coming in her direction Just as the group passed her, one of the girls - who Romilda couldn't help but notice was rather attractive - swore loudly, and the others stopped and turned toward her. "What's the matter?" an Indian girl asked anxiously.

"My ink bottle spilled all over the Dark Arts essay I spent all night on," the brunette who had swore replied. "Go on. I'll catch up to you." She pulled out her wand to siphon off the ink as the others left, but then looked up at Romilda. "What're you doing?"

Romilda shrugged. "Nothing."

"You're not going to report me for using magic in the corridor, right?" The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Romilda answered. She was tempted to include '_I wouldn't report somebody as hot as you, anyway, even if the Carrows weren't evil bastards', _but decided against it. Most people would be weirded out by that. She grinned toothily instead. "I'm Romilda, by the way."

"Morag," the girl answered, and quickly cleaned off her essay using magic, glancing around as she did so to make sure no Slytherins or Carrows were around. When she was finished, she hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder. "Maybe I'll see you around," she said, smiling slightly at Romilda.

"Hopefully," Romilda muttered as Morag walked away.


	3. duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: For the 2012 Hogwarts Games, Shot Put, Round Two on HPFC. This actually is about 510 words, but FFN is stupid.

* * *

"Stupefy!" Romilda yelled, a jet of red light coming from her wand a split-second later. Her opponent dodged it and returned with a Stunning Spell of her own, which Romilda barely managed to block. Her wild dark curls were flying in her face, but she didn't have time to brush it away. In the middle of a duel, the focus was on fighting, and that was it.

A nonverbal Stunner came her way, and Romilda flung herself out of the way, falling down onto the floor in her attempt at dodging. Her wand skittered out of her hand, across the floor, and she tried to grab it back; before she could, she was frozen in place by a Body-Bind Curse. She watched, unable to move, as her opponent walked over to Romilda's wand and picked it up before unfreezing her.

"Thanks," Romilda grumbled, rubbing her shoulder and looking at her opponent - a seventh year Ravenclaw by the name of Morag MacDougal, her fellow D.A. member, who happened to look rather pretty standing there, looking down - oh, shut up, Romilda told herself.

"No problem. Here." Morag handed back Romilda's wand. "You did pretty well."

"I lasted one freaking minute against you," Romilda replied as the two of them walked off to the side so that the next pair could start. "If you were a Death Eater, I'd be dead, dammit."

Morag shrugged. "In a real duel, we wouldn't be limited. You'd be able to do stuff a little more damaging than a Stunner."

"Yeah, but it's not like I can actually do too much. I'm the worst in my class at Dark Arts, apart from Demi." She glanced over at Demelza Robins, now currently dueling with Ernie Macmillan. "And at least she's about ten times quicker than me - she probably could defeat someone using only Stunners and other mild stuff, simply because she's so fast-"

"Don't put yourself down," Morag answered. "It's only October, not to mention you've still got two years of school left. It'll be a while before you actually come into contact with too many Death Eaters, most likely."

"Dunno," Romilda answered. "There's a theory going around that Harry Potter's going to come back at the end of this year and defeat You-Know-Who. You know how he's done, well, something every year around May? People think it's going to happen again."

"That's just a theory," Morag said dismissively. "Besides, if he does defeat You-Know-Who, then we won't have anything at all to worry about."

"Yeah, but Death Eaters will still be around. I really like living, thank you very much."

Morag cracked a smile. "Don't worry about it. If the Death Eaters do come around, we'll be on the same side. I'll protect you from those idiots. Bet I could hold my own against - well, not someone like Lestrange, but one of the minor ones. And oh, I'd kill to have a go at Snape..."

Romilda grinned. It was moments like this that made her remember why she fancied Morag, and why they were friends.


	4. relief

_Written for 'Cheeky's Weekly Drabbles Competition' on the HPFC forum. _

* * *

Romilda entered the Great Hall, her heart pounding as You-Know- oh, what the hell, his name was _Voldemort _- finished his speech. He wanted Harry Potter. Last year, she would have completely flipped out; the crush on Harry she had nursed that year was enormous, and now it was embarrassing. Now...now she was simply worried. For Harry - he was pretty much the only thing standing between Voldemort and everyone else - but even more for someone else.

She slowly walked down the length of the room, her eyes scanning everyone. She forced herself to look at the bodies, the dead and seriously wounded; if one of them was Morag, she had to know now. She couldn't bear the anticipation any longer; she had returned to the Great Hall for that very reason. As she turned around, someone flung themselves at her, so quickly that Romilda couldn't even make out who it was until the girl detached herself from her.

"Morag," Romilda gasped, an overwhelming sense of relief flooding her body. She looked up and down the other girl; Morag was disheveled, but the only injuries she seemed to have were a few minor cuts and bruises. "You're all right, oh, thank Merlin!"

"So are you," Morag pointed out. "I knew you'd sneak back in, and I was looking for you the whole time I was fighting, but we must have been at opposite ends of the castle or something." She shook her head. "You do realize you're a bloody fifth year, and it's not exactly safe -"

"It isn't safe for you either," the dark-haired girl responded, wondering whether she should pull Morag to her and snog her right there in the middle of the Great Hall. It was a highly tempting thought, although she wasn't sure how Morag would respond to that.

"We're safe for an hour," Morag pointed out, and Romilda's thoughts instantly went to dark, abandoned classrooms and what they could do for an hour. It was an inappropriate time to be thinking such things, and she was well aware of that, but she also knew that it might be one of the last hours of their lives. If it was - if Harry Potter didn't do something - she wanted to spend it with Morag.


	5. the night before

_Disclaimer (because I can't remember if I did an overall one for this collection or not): I don't own Harry Potter. _

_Author's Note: Written for the One-shot a Day Competition, As Strong As We Are United Competition, Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge, Wand Wood Competition (Walnut - write about a Ravenclaw), Gemstone Competition (Amethyst - write about a Ravenclaw), Dark Side Competition (Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem - write about a Ravenclaw), and the Greenhouses Competition (Iris - write about a Ravenclaw). _

_I would be in such deep trouble without the ability to combine competitions._

_Story itself is 508 words._

* * *

_the night before_

* * *

Fitting two teenage girls in one hammock was squishy; there was no denying it. Morag already had mental images of falling off of the hammock when she was laying on it alone, and with Romilda laying beside her, the amount of thoughts increased. They were five or six feet off of the ground - falling would definitely not be a fun experience.

"Are you thinking about tipping the hammock over again?" Romilda had a mischievous look on her face.

"Maybe," Morag said, keeping her voice as dignified as possible. It was difficult to be dignified, though, when she was laying in a hammock, her legs tangled in Romilda's, and the two girls were in a secret room in Hogwarts along with twenty other D.A. members. It just wasn't a situation that lent itself to too much dignity. "Anyway, it's past midnight - shouldn't we try to sleep?"

Romilda rolled her eyes. "No adult supervision means no going to bed early. And I plan on taking full advantage of that fact." She looked young again, like the fifteen-year-old - no, sixteen-year-old, her birthday was in the middle of April - that she actually was, and not the girl who had been through so much with the Carrows this year. "You should too," Romilda continued, waggling her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner. Morag was glad none of the other D.A. members were paying too much attention to them.

"There's twenty other people in here right now," Morag said. "Nothing inappropriate is going to happen."

Romilda pouted, but couldn't keep it up; she burst into quiet laughter seconds later. "Oh, I hate when you're right. Anyway, do you know what the date is? I want to know how much longer we're all stuck in here."

Morag thought for a moment. The Room of Requirement didn't have a calendar, but Morag had overheard the date from the Wizarding wireless radio that a few students had been listening to earlier. "Well, it's past midnight, so it's May first now."

"May first," Romilda mused. "Only a few more weeks, then, until we reach that time of the year when Harry Potter and his friends always are in the middle of something."

It was true - at the end of every school year, Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, was in the middle of some sort of problem. First year it was that whole debacle with Quirrell, then the Chamber of Secrets, then Sirius Black, then You-Know-Who's return, then the fight at the Department of Mysteries, and last year, it had been Dumbledore's death and the battle that had followed. It was a pretty impressive record, but Morag shook her head. "It's not going to happen," she said, resting her head on Romilda's shoulder. "There's no way he'd do anything - he's the most wanted person in the whole country right now, and his friends are right up there with him."

"You never know," Romilda said absentmindedly, her hand trailing lightly down Morag's hair and down her back. "Stranger things have happened."


	6. love

_Written for the Quidditch Position Competition (Seeker - write a drabble), Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge, and As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

* * *

Morag stood in the doorway of their home, her trunk beside her. She had applied for - and gotten - the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, and now it was time to leave. It was an exciting opportunity, and she was looking forward to it, but there was one drawback: Romilda wasn't at Hogwarts. "I'll miss you," she said, taking in Romilda's appearance for what would be the last time in who-knew-how-long.

"You know, for a Ravenclaw, you can be pretty thick sometimes," Romilda said, a slight grin on her face. "I'll be up at the castle all the time - hell, you're going to need to get pretty good at Silencing Charms so that you don't scar the innocent minds of eleven-year-olds."

Morag had long since grown used to Romilda's comments, but it still made her blush. "I'll have you know I'm perfectly good at Silencing Charms, thank you very much." She leaned forward, drawing the other woman into a deep kiss. It was wonderful, after years together, to feel this much love and passion for the person she was with - and she wouldn't give it up for anything.


End file.
